The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for visualizing electromagnetic radiation; and, more particularly, relates to methods and apparatus for providing spatial properties of electromagnetic radiation.
Many applications are known wherein it is useful to detect the presence of electromagnetic forces (EMF) such as radio frequency (RF) waves. Devices are known to electrically detect the presence of electromagnetic waves. Such devices typically include electric circuits which are tuned to be sensitive to the presence of electromagnetic waves within selected frequency ranges. Such devices typically suffer from the potential disadvantage that the devices are sensitive to electromagnetic radiation only within a specific frequency range. In many cases, these ranges of sensitivity are extremely narrow. Additionally, conventional devices typically do not allow a user the opportunity to readily determine or visualize the propagation patterns of detected electromagnetic radiation. This is true notwithstanding the fact that such visualization would be extremely useful in many applications, such as detecting leaks from microwave ovens, or in servicing devices such as cellular telephones or other types of communication equipment, including transmitting antennas.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new method and apparatus whereby electromagnetic radiation, and in particular radio frequency emissions, can be rendered visually detectable; and which can, in selected implementations, be constructed to be sensitive to radiation over a wide range of wavelengths and frequencies. Additionally, such devices may be constructed to detect emissions without regard to waveform or modulation.